Nivenor
100 |magicka = 70 |stamina = 70 |faction = |rank = |services = |essential = No |respawn = No |RefID = |Base ID = }} Nivenor is a Bosmer citizen living with her husband Bolli, in Riften. She is less than pleased with her husband's charity and openly expresses discontent. By reading Requested Report, it becomes clear that she is likely sleeping with other men. Nivenor mentions the fact that since her husband is so busy "giving handouts" she can pretty much do whatever she wants. Ambient dialogue with Madesi and an angered Bolli will reveal that she has racked up an enormous bill in nothing but jewelry. Interactions *The Fishing Job (radiant quest option) Conversations ;Bolli Bolli: "Decided to show up for work today, eh?" Nivenor: "And just what's that supposed to mean?" Bolli: "It means I have a business to run, I need to have the books straight and you're barely ever here!" Nivenor: "For goodness sake, Bolli! You barely lift a finger yourself when you're here except to point at things for your workers to do. Let them do the work, that's what you pay them for!" Bolli: "Sigh." Nivenor: "Bolli, I was looking at the finances and I noticed you've been donating gold to the Temple of Mara. Are you out of your mind?" Bolli: "Maramal's been helping me through a rough patch. I just wanted to pay him back. It's not like he's keeping it!" Nivenor: "Uh huh. I'm sure he runs outside with the coin and throws it up in the air so Mara herself can catch it. Come off of it, Bolli." Bolli: "You may be my wife, but this is my business, so just do your job. Don't worry, you'll still have plenty of gold left over to waste on trinkets." ;Brand-Shei Nivenor: "Brand-Shei, do you think you can find me some theilul?" Brand-Shei: "The Argonian sugar-cane wine? It's pretty hard to get around here. Very expensive." Nivenor: "That's fine. I have a special occasion coming up, and I'd like to have it." Brand-Shei: "I'll see what I can do." ;Drifa Drifa: "So how are things with you and Bolli?" Nivenor: "How do you think? He's a pig. All I am to him is a warm body to lay with." Drifa: "Nivenor! How can you say that? He gives you everything you ask for." Nivenor: "If I cared for your opinion on our affairs, I'd ask. Now, if you'll excuse me." ;Grelka Nivenor: "What's this nonsense I've been hearing? How dare you call Bolli a deadbeat!" Grelka: "If he paid what he owes, I wouldn't have to say anything. Besides, what in Oblivion do you care?" Nivenor: "What's that supposed to mean?" Grelka: "Oh come off it, Niv. We both know you married that fisherman for his gold. You don't need to put on an act for my benefit." ;Madesi Madesi: "Ah, Nivenor. What can I sell you on this fine day?" Nivenor: "I'm looking for a necklace. Do you have anything with garnets?" Madesi: "I have a single one left, quite expensive, but also quite elegant." Nivenor: "Posh. I'm not paying for it. Put it on Bolli's account if you please." ;Marise Aravel Nivenor: "Hey. What's the matter with you? You have no right to spread rumors around town about me." Marise: "What rumors?" Nivenor: "You know very well what I'm talking about. You're saying that I only married Bolli for his gold and that I don't really love him." Marise: "Well, if the shoe fits..." Quotes *''"With my husband's new found religion, what I do with our coin and what I do all day seem less important to him. Suits me."'' *''"At this rate, he'll give the entire Riften Fishery away to charity. Then how will I live?"'' *''"Such a waste of time preaching to the poor. If they're that hungry, they should just grow some food or something."'' *''"I spend every Friday at the fishery, so I know the meaning of hard work. All those forms to fill out and file; it's exhausting!"'' *''"Mark my words. If Bolli thinks he's giving all of our wealth away to some poor slob, I'll leave him high and dry."'' Trivia *Nivenor is mentioned in Things to Do and Requested Report. *In one of her dialogue options, Nivenor states that she spends every Friday at the Riften Fishery. Her use of the word "Friday" may be a mistake by her voice actor, as the Tamrielic word for Friday is Fredas. * If you attempt to force marry her via Console Command, she'll remain at Bolli's House instead of player's house. Appearances * de:Nivenor es:Nivenor fr:Nivenor pl:Nivenor ru:Нивенор Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters